Flat Assignments
by troryfan3007
Summary: As an assignment for Chilton, the class has to stay in a block of flats for a week. What happens, and how do they cope? Pairing: RoryTristan Trory and ParisJess
1. Class

**Summary:** As an assignment for Chilton, the class has to stay in a block of flats for a week. What happens, and how do they cope? Pairing: Rory/Tristan (Trory) and Paris/Jess

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Rory/Tristan, Paris/Jess, Louise/OC and Madeline/OC

**Disclaimer : **THe only things I own are the plot, Tom and Matt. So don't sue me WB

**  
**

**Flat Assignments**

Ms Creedey entered the room and started passing around the packing list. Once she had finished she began speaking.

"Today we will be preparing for the trip that is to take place next week, from Monday to Friday. I will give you your flat assignments and will hand out a sheet of what you need to pack in your suitcase. This is all you will need to take, as we will only be allowing one suitcase and one rucksack each.

"You will be expected at the flats at 8 AM sharp. There will be one teacher at every hotel at that time. If you are late then we will find out from them. That teacher will take you to your room and then leave you to get packed.

"When there, you will be given a schedule and will be expected to keep to it as closely as possible. At 9 AM everyday you will be given homework to do, it must be completed but you must use your own time to do it."

Every single person in the class was listening with rapt attention, but a lot of them looked slightly disappointed at the thought of having homework.

"Every one will have their own room and bathroom, so it is up to you to keep it clean and tidy. There will be no maids to help you clean your room, and don't ask the other people in your groups to help you.

"Teachers will be making surprise visits to check up on you. But there are no cameras anywhere so it will feel more homey. If you are ill then speak to one of the staff at management and they will get one of us down there.

"Now, class. I am going to read out who is going to be in which block of flats," The teacher said. "So please remember that you cannot swap, you must stay in the groups that you are put in.

Rory groaned. She was probably not going to know anyone who she was going to share the block of flats with. _Well at least it gives me a chance to get to know some people _She thought as the teacher started to read out the names.

"In Beechwood flats we will have Tristan DuGrey, Matt Elkins, Jess Mariano and Tom Massey for the boys while the girls will be Paris Gellar, Lorelai Gilmore, Louise Lambert and Madeline Wood."

_And of course, because I thought that before I am going to know almost everyone in the flats. Maybe I'll see what Matthew and Thomas are like, and try and talk to them. _Rory thought.

Looking around the room she saw that Paris was banging her head on her desk and that Louise and Madeline were chatting excitedly at the back of the room. Tristan was sitting at the next desk along watching her.

"What?" She asked him pointedly.

"Nothing, Mary, just wondering what you think about the distribution of people for the assignment." He replied, looking a bit pleased that she was actually talking to him.

She looked around to make sure that the teacher wasn't watching them chat, as she did not want to get in trouble, but the teacher seemed to have left the class to their own devices for a bit as she wasn't in the room.

"Where has Ms Creedey gone?" She asked.

"Wow, you really weren't listening were you, she said that we were allowed to chat quietly for the rest of the lesson because she has things to do some where else and that she has said all she needed to say." He said, amused, "But now, will you answer my question."

"Well, Paris is OK and I can deal with Louise and Madeline. Jess is OK too since I do know him and he lives in my town. I don't know Thomas or Matthew so that should be alright- I'll get to meet some new people that actually go to Chilton."

Tristan butted in there and said, "I wouldn't call Thomas and Matthew that when you are speaking to them, call them Tom and Matt otherwise they will hate you forever."

"Thanks, now if I may continue? Anyway, then there's you. I don't think that _that_ will be any good at all." She said slowly, thinking about her answers, but smiling as she said the last bit.

"That's right Gilmore," Paris said from the desk in front, "Great answer to the last bit can I just say, It's good to deflate his ego from time to time."

"Hey!" Tristan exclaimed, "How long have you been listening to us?"

"I do sit right in front of you, stupid."

To save him from replying to that the bell went and they quickly stood up to walk to their next class, as they didn't want to be late. Fortunately, Tristan was in a different class to the girls so he didn't have to say anything to either of them.

The rest of the day went very quickly for every single person in that class. Hardly any of them were paying any attention in their other classes, although none of them got in trouble for it as the teachers understood what they were all thinking about as they were _all_ thinking about it, even the teachers. (Although the teachers were probably just pleased that they wouldn't have to teach the kids for a while) Everyone was thinking about the trip that would take place next Monday.

After the final bell went, Rory went to her locker to put away her books. Tristan and Paris were waiting there, obviously wanting to talk to her.

"What do you want?" Rory asked, "I have got a bus to catch so it had better not take very long."

"It won't." Paris replied, "I just want to make sure that you will be there at 8 o clock. I really need to get a good mark for social studies this year, so please, PLEASE don't be late."

"I don't think that Mary is going to be late, Paris. She needs to get a good grade on this too, we all do." Tristan said, not helping in the least.

Paris and Rory just ignored him.

"It's OK I am not going to be late for this, Paris." Rory assured her.

"Well, good then. I am going to go to the library now so I will see you on Monday." Paris then walked off down the corridor and shouted back to them, "DON'T BE LATE!" Then turned left, down the hall.

"Okay, well, I'll see you on Monday Tristan" Rory said then walked out the main doors and down the stone steps, just in time to see her bus leave.

"Bye Mary," Tristan shouted.

She walked down the road to wait the half-hour till the next bus to Stars Hollow. Once she had sat down an expensive looking black car pulled up in front of her.

"Miss your bus Mary?" Tristan asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, no thanks to you." She said angrily, "And DON'T call me Mary, my name is RORY."

"Whatever. Do you want a lift? It's not that far to Stars Hollow." Tristan offered.

"I may as well, seeing as how you were the one that made me late in the first place." She said as she walked over his car and got in. Tristan was shocked that she had actually agreed to go.

_Oh, Wow. She actually agreed to let me drive her home. _ He thought to himself.

_Oh, Wow, I actually agreed to let him drive me home. What is wrong with me today? _She thought, eyes wide.

"Do you know the way?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he said, "You don't need to worry about it."

"Oh Okay." She said quietly.

They sat in complete silence as he drove her home, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got to her house she immediately picked up her bag and stepped out of the car.

"Bye Tristan," She said, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Mare." He said quietly.

Once she had entered into the house he sat in his car for ages, thinking about what had just happened.

After about forty five minutes, he drove back to his house.

* * *

**AN: **Big Thakyou to my best friend Emily for being a great beta and a great inspiration. 

Please, Please review good or bad, everything is useful.

If I don't get any reviews I will stop this story.

Jo


	2. Explanations

I'm not going to write the disclaimer on every page as I don't see any point to it.

**Explanations**

As soon as Rory closed the door of the Gilmore house she was assaulted by a barrage of questions from the other Lorelai who lived in the house.

"Why did you miss the bus?

"Who was he?

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

Lorelai peeked out the side window then said;

"Why is he still there ... and why do you look so shocked?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Rory replied, Slowly;

"I missed the bus because I was talking to Paris and him. He is Tristan Dugrey. I _have _told you about him before. Think E.T. I have no idea why he is still waiting outside there."

"I think you need to tell me a little more than that, my duck!" Lorelai said, looking quite eager to find out just what had happened between the two kids.

"OK. Give me some coffee and I will tell all." Rory said. She sighed, knowing that this was going to take guite a long time to explain.

---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---

About an hour later, both Gilmores were sitting in silence at the kitchen table, with two cups of coffee in front of each of them. Lorelai Gilmore was now completely up to date with all the information about Tristan

"Oh by the way," Rory said, "I'm going to be sharing a floor of flats with him for the next week."

"What!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah," She said apolegetically, "It's for our social studies assignment, I can't afford to fail."

"Oh I don't care about that. This is brilliant, you are finally going to get a good looking boyfriend!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Uh, mum. We''l be sharing a floor, with six other people. Plus, everyone is going to have their own bedroom and bathroom. Its not like I'm going to be sharing a bed with him. Honestly." she huffed, although it was under her breath.

"We'll see." Her mother said deviously

"Whatever, It's never going to happen.

"Anyway, I have to pack now and do my homework since I am not going to be here next week."

With that, she walked off to her room and shut the door. Rory quickly opened the door again and shouted to Lorelai;

"Oh, sorry, but you can't help me. We are only allowed to take one suitcase and with you the minimum I would be taking is about 3., besides, we have a packing list that we need to stick to."

Lorelai pouted, then stood up to put on some more coffee.

From her room, Rory, who could smell the coffee shouted; "Can you so me some too?"

"Of course!" Lorelai called back.

---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---

It was late Sunday afternoon and Rory was sitting in her room, checking that she had packed everything on the list.

"Hey Ror', we have to have a movie night tonight, OK!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great." Rory said, smiling.

"Okay you get the snacks and I'll get the movies. Meet back here in 20 minutes." Lorelai said, taking a jacket and walking quickly out of the door and towards the video rental shop.

"That is cheating." Rory muttered under her breath, then quickly followed suit, walking out the front door.

When Rory got to Doosies, she started down the snack aisle, grabbing anything and everything that caught her eye. She quickly payed, then walked back to her house as quicklky as she could, carrying an assortment of bags.

She got home and quickly put everything on the table in front of the TV. About a minute later, Lorelai bounced through the door, hung up the jacket that she and taken then walked into the room carrying her selection of movies.

"What did you get?" Rory asked.

"Well, I got Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, and Cruel Intentions. I thought the theme should be cute boys, considering the hotness factor of 'Tristan'. " Lorelai said, all in one breath.

"I will ignore that last remark. Anyway, I reckon we should watch Romeo and Juliet first, then Cruel Intentions, and we can finish up with Titanic. I bought plenty of snacks, so it should work out alright." Rory said.

"Brilliant, so shall we get started then? It's already five o'clock!" Lorelai said excitedly.

They settled down on the couch to watch the movies. Lorelai was mouthing all the words, while Rory was just watching them sleepily, and occasionally taking a handul of Pringles.

Rory fell asleep about an hour into the Titanic, so Lorelai turned the film off and lay her down properly on the couch.

Lorelai then walked up to her own room and fell asleep alomst immediately.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of Tristan in this one. I am at my Grandmas and could find no inspiration for him.

I might find some tomorrow though, as my couisin is coming over and he is a lot likeTristan in many ways.

The next chapter will be what happens onMonday.

Jo


	3. Monday Morning

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter.

I've been on holiday till yesterday, and I had to catch up on the schoolwork that I missed

Anyway...

Here it is!

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Rory woke up on the couch to a knock on the door. The first things she thought were 'I'm awake. I'm on the couch. Oh, the door!'

She jumped up and ran to answer it.

Rory opened the door, then looked down at her very rumpled clothes. She then looked up and said; "Hall-oh, it's you. Come in, Tristan." She smiled hesitantly as she said it, and a little stronger when he stepped over the threshold.

"Umm … Thanks, but shouldn't you be dressed by now? It's already 7 o clock." He told her slowly.

"Why would I be dressed at 7 o clock?" Rory asked, genuinely interested as to why ANYONE would be dressed at 7 o clock in the morning if they didn't have to. Then it dawned on her." Dammit. The assignment! Wait, why are you here?" She asked him.

"Well I called your home phone earlier, but no one picked it up. I thought that you had either already left, which I thought was almost 100 unlikely, or that you were still asleep, which I thought would be a lot more likely. Besides, I was going to giver you a ride there in my car so that you didn't have to go by bus to get there. And to make sure that you weren't late." Tristan explained

"Oh. OK. Well I'm going to get dressed into something a little more appropriate. You can go wait in the kitchen, if you still want to take me. My mum should be down in just a second." With that, she raced into Lorelai's room to wake her up, then continued into her own room to get dressed. Tristan was left gaping in the hall of the Gilmore home.

After he had processed her little speech, he proceeded into the kitchen to wait for one of the Gilmores.

About a minute later, Lorelai came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker without even acknowledging Tristan presence. After the coffee machine had finished and she had taken a sip of the coffee that she had made, she finally spoke to him

"Hello evil one." She said deviously as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I see that you already know about me. Has Mary been talking about me?" Tristan asked with a smirk

"Only if you mean telling her that you were the most annoying person ever," Rory quickly interrupted from behind him. She was now fully dressed, in a pale blue T-shirt, with dark blue jeans. She had shrugged a black jacket over her shoulders and had her hair up in a messy bun.

To Tristan, she looked totally irresistible. Lorelai was looking at her daughter strangely, 'Why has she got all glammed up to go on an assignment. She must really like this boy.' Of course, however, she said none of this aloud.

Rory was unaware of any of this though, as she was too busy looking at the clock to notice. "Damn, it's already 7.20, we have got to get going now if we don't want to be late. Tristan, I don't suppose you could drop my mum and me off at Luke's diner for a minute, just so that we can go get some coffee. We can leave her there once we've got it, she has to get to the inn soon anyway."

"Yeah that's cool." Tristan said. "But if we're going we have to go NOW."

"My suitcase and my rucksack are just at the bottom of the stairs, would you take it while we get in the car?" Rory asked him, sweetly.

"Sure, just get in, it should be open." Tristan said. With that, he went to get the case while the girls went off to the car.

The two bags that Tristan had been sent to get were quickly in the boot, and the car was soon at Luke's. They all got out of the car and walked quickly into the diner.

Once inside, Tristan waited by the door while the other two went up to the counter. He watched as Lorelai and Rory appeared to be begging the man behind the counter for something. It seemed that the man had given up, and Tristan didn't blame him, as he soon turned around and put 4 to-go cups of coffee on the counter. Rory took two of them and quickly walked back to the car, handing one of the cups to Tristan for safe keeping so that she could wave goodbye to her mum. Once they were back in the car, Rory proceeded to take the other cup from Tristan, then settled down for the 25 minute car ride that awaited them.

Once again, once they were in the car on their own they had little to talk about, although they did share a few glances and small smiles. Instead of it being awkward this time however, it was perfectly comfortable.

When they got to the flats, with five minutes to spare thanks to the nice traffic lights that were always on green when they got to them, everyone was already there.

Tristan was surprised to see that Jess was already there, so once he had got out all of Rory's things, and his own, he went over into the shade of the flats to speak to the other boys.

" Well, I must say it was a surprise to see that you guys were here before me." Tristan said, impressed.

"The only reason we're all here is cause we didn't want our heads bitten off by Paris." Jess said, for all of the boys.

"That's understandable" Tristan agreed, smirking.

All of the boys grinned, sharing the joke.

Meanwhile 

Rory picked up the bags that Tristan had put on the ground and walked over to where Paris was standing, away from all the guys.

"Hey Paris"

"You're late" Paris stated

"No I am really not late Paris. In fact, I am early. At this moment, it is exactly three minutes to, which means that I am not late." Rory said, looking at her watch to check the time.

"Whatever" Paris said, annoyed.

Madeline and Louise walked over to them from the railings that they had been sitting on, waiting to be allowed into the flats.

"Hey Ror'" Louise said, kindly.

"Yeah hey!" Madeline put in excitedly.

"Hi you two! How long have you been here?" Rory asked.

"Oh, we came about 10 minutes ago. Alex dropped me off here, before I broke up with him. Maddy got here just after me, Her mum insisted on her being dropped off by her chauffeur John." Louise told Rory and Paris.

Rory tried a small smile, but Paris didn't look too happy with either of the pair at the moment. Madeline obviously didn't notice as she told them what had happened with her mum in a lot more detail.

"She never took an interest before, it was kinda scary when she told me that I had to come in with John. I was kind of upset because me and John aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Madeline said with a small smirk.

It was obvious to Rory what had happened between them, but she was spared the details by the fact that Mr Medina had just walked out of the front door of the flats.

"Right, will everyone follow me now. I will take you to your individual rooms, and then leave you to get set up."

They all followed Mr Medina, while they talked quietly among themselves. Madeline asked Rory, "Why did you come with DuGrey?" The other girls all listened in to see what Rory said, even Paris; although she looked quite shocked that she had done so.

"Well," Rory began hesitantly, "I kind of slept in this morning, and he came and picked me up, to take me here so that we would get here on time." She said with a small smile.

"Why would he do that?" Louise asked, confused.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Rory whispered to her.

"Um, girls, I think Mr Medina's speaking to you." Tristan told them with a smirk the size of Spain.

"Thank you Tristan," Mr Medina told him.

"No problem, sir." Tristan answered with the same big grin.

"Now girls, I don't mind you talking, but I do mind when you do while I am speaking." Mr Medina scolded them.

"Sorry sir." The girls said together, with a bit of humour in their voices

"Very well." Mr Medina said. "Now then, as I call your name you will come here and get your room key, your time table and, of course, your work for today. Don't expect to get off that easy." He said, to the murmur of groans he had got from the teenagers in front of him.

"Okay. Tristan Dugrey." Mr Medina said.

Tristan walked up to him, and Mr Medina told him; "You will be in room 21, which is just down the hall on your right." Tristan collected his folder of homework, his timetable and his room key. He than walked away with his suitcase, a small wave of goodbye, and a smirk on his face.

Once Tristan had left, Mr Medina called out the next name: "Matt Elkins, in room 22." Matt walked up to collect his items, then followed after Tristan down the hall.

"Next is Paris Gellar, who is in room 25."

Paris walked up to collect her things from Mr Medina, where she gave a small smile to the others before slowly wondering down the hall with her suitcase.

And so it continued until finally, the rooms were all filled:

Tristan was in room 21

Matt was in room 22

Jess was in room 23

Tom was in room 24

Paris was in room 25

Rory was in room 26

Louise was in room 27

Maddy was in room 28

* * *

**Well, there you go: my longest chapter yet!**

**Please review, as it will make my day, and it will make updates longer and quicker.**

**Big hugs to my best friend Emily, who is ill.**

**GET WELL SOON!**

**Jo **


End file.
